create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Wright Flight
Wright Flight is a "very hard" world in Plants vs. Zombies Online created by Lily8763cp and King Pea. It takes place in 1903, where planes were first created. Gimmicks *Sky-Only certain plants can be planted without the aid of Cotton Cloud. *Due to their abilities, Hurrikale has a slow recharge and Blover has a very slow recharge in this world. *Zombies in air vehicles can instantly run over and destroy any plants in the sky on Cotton Clouds or just in general expect for Primal Wall-nut (immune to crushing), Cotton Cloud and Spinapple. Plants *Cotton Cloud *Airsparagus *Spinapple *Hawkthorn *Missiletoe *Blitzbean Bomber *U.F.P. *Heloquat *Skyshooter Zombies *Pilot Zombie *Pilot Conehead *Pilot Buckethead *Pilot Flag *Parachute Imp *Daredevil Imp *Daredevil Plane Driver *Zombie Dogfighter *Zombie Duo Cruiser *Aerial Gargantuar *Zombie Missile Launcher *Transport Boat *Zombot Vultron Cotton Cloud Allows plants to be planted in the sky. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: Normal Damage: N/A Recharge: Fast Special: Can be planted in the sky and allows plants to be planted in the sky. Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Fan Charging Up Time: N/A Plant Food: Grows so plants can be planted in the sky in a 3x3 area, however it goes back to normal in 2 minutes. Other Cotton Clouds can be planted on a bloated Cotton Cloud. Almanac Entry: While most mistake her glare into the sky as deep thinking, all she's really thinking is what to eat next. Airsparagus Spins in a 360' dealing huge damage (the spin hits all 5 lanes, ahead and behind it) but recharges afterwards. Sun Cost: 300 Toughness: Normal Damage: 3 (per projectile) Recharge: Medicore Special: Can be planted in the sky. Spins in a 360' to deal damage in all 5 lanes ahead and behind it. Attack Speed: 5 seconds (in circle) Costume: Red bandana Charging Up Time: 30 seconds (per attack) Plant Food: Instantly recharges, puts a huge cannon on its back, dealing heavy splash damage in a 3x3 area and does a 360' like its normal attack. It recharges for 15 seconds afterwards. The cannon fires 5 times at random. Almanac Entry: A serious military general, he's always taught his soldiers "no pain, no gain!" though it seems to only scare them off, maybe it's the zombie-transforming rumors. Spinapple Has the same HP as a Wall-nut and bounces back projectiles. Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: 60 bites Damage: Depends on deflected projectile Recharge: Slow Special: Can be planted in the sky. Deflects projectiles including already deflected projectiles by the Jester Zombie Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Army Jacket Charging Up Time: N/A Plant Food: Collects all projectiles from zombies (and jams projectile shooting zombies for a bit, preventing them from shooting projectiles) to fire back at zombies. It also gains a helmet, giving it +60 HP. Almanac Entry: "SPIN! SPIN! SPIN! I LOVE SPINNING!" yells Spinapple "SPIN...now I feel dizzy..." Hawkthorn Fires straight thorn projectiles that pierce through a couple of zombies and deals more damage to aerial zombies and has a new ability in the air. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Normal (land)/"Guacodile" (sky) Damage: 2 (thorns), 10 (rush) Recharge: Fast Special: Can be planted in the sky. Fires piercing projectiles and if attacked in the air, rushes like a Guacodile but also bounces. Deals more damage to aerial zombies. Attack Speed: Normal Costume: Eye Patch Charging Up Time: N/A Plant Food: Flies in the sky and slams against zombies, dealing heavy damage and bouncing, it then flies to its original location once it goes off-screen. Almanac Entry: Hawkthorn is not the easiest to remember, he's been called Hawkweed so many times, just sick of it. Missletoe Click and target a zombie, then it will then fire a barrage of missiles at that zombie which deal splash damage around it. Sun Cost: 125 Toughness: N/A (instant use plant) Damage: 10 (per missile), 3 (splash) Recharge: Slow Special: Can be planted in the sky. Fires multiple splash-damaging missiles at targeted zombie. Attack Speed: Quick (1 missile every 0.10 seconds) Costume: Ornament Charging Up Time: ??? (depends how long it takes for the player to select and use it) Plant Food: Launches an extra missile (which deals 80 damage) to hit zombies (only can be used while charging). Almanac Entry: Missiletoe isn't sure about the whole bombing job, he knows they're zombies but really, is bombing them with missiles really necessary? Blitzbean Bomber Click to release Pod Pilots that fly around the lawn firing peas in multiple directions. Sun Cost: 375 Toughness: Normal Damage: 1 (per pea) Recharge: Medicore Special: Can be planted in the sky. Releases 5 pod pilots to attack zombies. Attack Speed: Normal Costume: Pilot Caps Charging Up Time: N/A Plant Food: Creates 5 extra Pod Pilots which all attack for a minute. Almanac Entry: The Blitzbean Bombers are a team of 5 flying beans, each with their own flying degrees and criminal records. U.F.P. Abducts a zombie and flies away, after a while it will return and release the zombie it abducted but the zombie will be hypnotized. Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: N/A, instant use plant. Damage: N/A Recharge: Sluggish Special: Can be planted in the sky. Takes a zombie and later releases it, hypnotized. Attack Speed: Normal Costume: UFO cover Charging Up Time: N/A (first planted)/10 seconds (to release hypnotized zombie) Plant Food: N/A Almanac Entry: Because U.F.O was too predictable. Heloquat Spits seeds at zombies that do moderate damage. When killed, it will create a vortex that sucks zombies in a 3x3 area, stuns them and sends them back a couple of tiles. Sun Cost: 125 Toughness: Normal Damage: 1 (per seed) Recharge: Medicore Special: Can be planted in the sky. Stuns and moves zombies once eaten. Attack Speed: Normal Costume: Goggles Charging Up Time: N/A Plant Food: Spins and moves zombies in a 3x3 area away, though a little farther back than normal. Almanac Entry: "How I get so good at my job?" asks Heloquat "Easy, just take ballerina classes! Even if you get stared at by the girls in your class, it'll be worth it!" Skyshooter Usually shoots one pea but fires 2 if planted in the sky or surrounded by at least 3 flying plants (fires 3 peas if both "requirements" are met). Can also be planted in the sky. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Normal Damage: 1 (per pea) Recharge: Fast Special: Can be planted in the sky and fires more peas if planted in the sky or surrounded by flying plants. Attack Speed: Same as a Peashooter Costume: Propeller Hat Charging Up Time: N/A Plant Food: Fires 60 peas then creates a tornado to knock back zombies by 4 tiles. Almanac Entry: Youngest Peashooter to get a pilot's license, also the only Peashooter to get a pilot's license. Pilot Zombie Average flying zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Pilot Zombie can't believe Zomboss put him in a jetpack and sent him off HERE! You might not know it, but he has a serious fear of heights. Conehead Pilot His warning cone gives him more HP than the average Pilot Zombie. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: If there's one thing he regrets, it's ever doubting the power of flight. It's crazy stuff man. Buckethead Pilot His propeller bucket gives him tons of HP to boot, as long as no magnets are in the way. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Buckethead Pilot's bucket is full of stuff just in case his jetpack fails, he always sees the worst in things. "6.99 for a new defense? BLECK! What if it explodes in my face?" Flag Pilot Leads a swarm of zombies with his flag. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Almanac Entry: Flag Pilot is surprised he somehow got in charge of a wave, he never really was the focused type and...he's going to sleep again. Parachute Imp A little Imp who can fly from many different locations to nibble at your brains. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Almanac Entry: Parachute Imp isn't as much of a daredevil as his brother Daredevil Imp, though if there's one thing he's better at, it's telling the truth without a single lie. Daredevil Plane Driver A zombie plane driver who's forced to carry a crazy daredevil on the wing. Toughness: Protected Speed: Average Special: Continues on, even after his Daredevil Imp jumps off the bow. If hit by a fire projectile while the Daredevil Imp is on, both of them instantly die. Almanac Entry: Daredevil Plane Driver can't stand Daredevil Imp, he just goes very fast to get the job done and over with. Daredevil Imp A crazy daredevil with a bomb. Toughness: ??? (if hacked, 13 HP) Speed: ??? (if hacked, hungry) Special: Rides on a Daredevil Plane Driver's plane and jumps off when it reaches a plant, dealing 60 damage in a 3x3 area. Instantly dies (along with the Daredevil Plane Driver) if hit by a fire projectile. Almanac Entry: Daredevil Imp is a star in the zombie world, he's gone into fire, he's escaped a Chomper's mouth and so much more, the whole "New power of flight" thing could change his career forever! Zombie Dogfighter A zombie on a dogfighter to fire projectiles. Toughness: Average Speed: Stiff Special: Fires paintballs at plants, but can be deflected by the Spinapple. Almanac Entry: Zombie Dogfighter loves 3rd person shooters so being able to "3rd person" shoot plants? A dream come true. Zombie Duo Cruiser Similar to the Zombie Dogfighter but fires in two different lanes, one where it is and one either above or below. Toughness: Protected Speed: Stiff Special: Fires paintballs in two lanes, can only fire in its lane after it loses 1/2 of its HP. Almanac Entry: These two brothers want to go on a world tour and explore, though one wants to start north and the other wants to start south so they've started nowhere. Aerial Gargantuar A Gargantuar who fires a Parachute Imp in its lane and another in another lane when damaged enough. Toughness: Great Speed: Stiff Special: Fires a Parachute Imp in two lanes once it looses half of its HP. Almanac Entry: Wait a minute, something seems wrong with this Gargantuar! Zomboss has given futuristic tech to this 1900's Gargantuar to grant it flight...and a couple other things. Zombie Missile Launcher Fires a missile that detonates in a 3x3 area if not killed quickly enough. Toughness: Protected Speed: "Stiff" (doesn't move) Special: Fires a missile that deals damage in a 3x3 area of if not defeated quickly enough. Takes 15 seconds to charge. Almanac Entry: Many see him as a suicide bomber but to them, he says, "I'm already dead! This isn't suicide bombing! This is just bombing!" Transport Boat Flies over and releases 5 Parachute Imps if not defeated quickly enough. Toughness: Machined Speed: Stiff Special: Releases 5 Parachute Imps when it reaches the 5th column. Almanac Entry: Nobody knows if an Imp or a zombie pilots it, the hottest rumor going around now is that a robot is controlling the thing. Zombot Vultron A vulture zombot out to peck at your brains! Toughness: Undying Speed: Hungry Phase One: *Pilot Zombie *Pilot Conehead *Pilot Buckethead *Parachute Imp *Zombie Dogfighter Phase Two: *Pilot Zombie *Pilot Conehead *Pilot Buckethead *Zombie Dogfighter *Daredevil Plane Driver/Daredevil Imp *Zombie Duo Cruiser *Zombie Missile Launcher Phase Three: *Pilot Conehead *Pilot Buckethead *Daredevil Plane Driver/Daredevil Imp *Zombie Duo Cruiser *Aerial Gargantuar *Transport Boat Attacks: Can summon zombies, release tornados to blow plants (and zombies) away and slash at plants with its talons. Almanac Entry: Zomboss was bored of making the predictable "dangerous animal zombot" approach, so instead he chose what seems to be harmless...and make it as deadly as possible! Achievements *Grounded- Use no flying plants in a level, meaning to only plant on the ground. The player will not receive the achievement if Blover or Hurrikale are used. *Air Force- Plant only in the sky, not on the ground. *No Cheating!- Deflect a deflected projectile by the Jester Zombie using Spinapple. *Revenge is a Dish Best Served Chomped- Have a Chomper eat a Daredevil Imp. *Basic Shooter- Beat an Air Raid brain buster without upgrading. *Aerial Crash- Beat Day 16. *Skybreaker Broken- Beat all 3 "Skybreaker" levels. TBA Levels TBA Vasebreaker Trivia *Grounded and Air Force are opposites of each other. *No Cheating! is similar to the Head Banger achievement, involving a plant from another world to do something to a certain zombie. *Most plants in this world (expect Cotton Cloud, Hawkthorn, Missiletoe, and Skyshooter) are from PvZ2C but slightly buffed. *Skyshooter is from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, but changed from more damaging in heights to firing more peas in the sky or by flying plants nearby due to other being too similar to Hawkthorn (as it has the "more powerful in the air" gimmick). *All zombies in this world (expect Daredevil Imp and Daredevil Plane Driver) are the from Castle in the Sky world though slightly renamed. *Despite mentioning going through fire and surviving being eaten by a Chomper, Daredevil Imp can be eaten by a Chomper and instantly dies if touched by fire due to the bomb he's holding. **There's even an achievement if a Daredevil Imp is eaten by a Chomper. *The "Vultron" is a reference to Voltron. *Buckethead Pilot's entry is a joke to the heavy-costing plants in PvZ2 (and a slight joke to Grapeshot costing $6.99 and exploding) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World